Smile - Loki x Reader x Thor
by Angel Maria Kurenai
Summary: So uhm just another one-shot. I had come up with this one not a long time ago and is a part of a bigger story. But I decided to write this scene (the beginning) as for me and my friend (to whom I tell all my stories) was our most favorite. Well, uhm, I also wanted to say that all the scenes are pre-Thor. Before Loki found out everything he did and before Thor was even sent to Earth


Smile - Loki x Reader x Thor

Loki remembered.

He remembered how he always lived... in his brother's shadow...

His brother...

How their father always favored him...

How everyone was sure he was the one that was going to become the king of Asgard...

How he was the righteous son of Odin that did nothing wrong...

How he was perfect...

How he achieved whatever he wished for...

How he was the charismatic child that got whatever he wanted without even trying...

Why?

Because he was Thor...

And Loki remembered that...

He remembered it every morning he woke up... every day... every hour of the day... he remembered it...

And that's why he hated him...

Yes he hated Thor... he hated him for always achieving whatever goal he set... for getting what he wanted... for getting... what _Loki _wanted...

He hated him for that... for always being better than Loki... for getting what Loki wanted... for doing what Loki thought of doing, better than him...

And that's how and why he had started to hate him, although he had never admitted that... and he wouldn't... not even to himself...

But deep down he knew it... and he still remembered how it all had started...

It was a long... really long time ago... Loki and Thor were still quite young...

They were staying in that afternoon as they had nowhere to go... It was raining heavily... _strange_...

It had never rained so much in Asgard before, and never had the storm been that way... Thunder after thunder, rumble after rumble and more rain accompanied by really strong winds...

And the most worrying thing for both the Asgardian princes was that the Allfather was not there...

"Where has father gone, mother?" Thor asked as he, Loki and the Allmother stood by the window looking outside.

"I do not know, my dear..." was her only answer that made both princes look at her frowning; she just smiled at them.

"But when is he coming back, mother? It's getting late and the rain..." Loki trailed off as he turned his head to look from the Allmother to the purring rain.

"Loki is right mother. The storm is getting worse and father is not here. We do not know where he is and he may be in danger... What if something happens to him while he is away and we do not get informed?" Thor said full of worry.

"Yes. And what if we aren't able to help?" Loki completed his brother.

Frigga chuckled and patted Thor's head; while putting a hand on Loki's back "My dear children I do not think you should worry yourselves. I am sure that your father is fine and after all, he-" she started but a guard cut her off.

"Allmother, my apologies for interrupting you but I have been asked to inform you that the Allfather has returned" he said and before he could finish both Thor and Loki got up from their seats, dragging the Allmother with them.

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"He is heading towards your chambers" he said.

"Thank you" was all she said as the guardian bowed and they made their way towards where Odin was.

They finally reached the main hallway where they saw the Allfather walking down it, and holding something covered with a blanket.

Frigga, that was ahead, reached Odin first and Thor and Loki watched as they talked about something they could not hear. And they did not understand what was going on, as Odin got into the bedroom, still holding what he had brought from where he had been.

"What is it mother? What has happened?" Loki asked as he and Thor aproached Frigga.

"Nothing to worry about my dear" she said in somehow sad tone, therefore not convincing Loki and Thor.

"Are you sure, mother? You don't seem quite well." Thor said frowning.

"I am fine, Thor. You and Loki better go and play, I have some job to do" she said smiling at both of them.

"But mother, what is it that you need to do? And what is it that father was holding?" the older prince pressed, making his brother roll his eyes.

"Thor please..." the Allmother sighed.

"Fine, mother..." Thor answered, looking down, as Frigga gave them a smile and went into her and Odin's chambers.

Loki turned to leave but Thor stopped him "Where are you going brother?" he asked.

"To the library, why?" Loki turned and asked his brother back.

"Don't you want to know what is it that father was holding earlier?" Thor said.

"I do but mother said-" Loki started but was cut off by Thor dragging him.

"Come on then!" Thor said excited.

"Come where?" Loki asked.

"To father's and mother's chambers of course. We have to find out what father was holding." he answered still dragging his brother by his arm.

"But Thor-" Loki started but was cut off by Thor once again.

"Here we are!" he exclaimed and both he and Loki stood there looking up at the 'huge' door of their parents' bedroom; a guard standing still in front of it.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

Thor straightened up and spoke "My brother and I wish to enter".

"I am afraid I can not allow you that" the guard said in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean you can't allow us to enter? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Thor asked raising slightly his voice.

"Brother please. We should better go." Loki said in a low voice, holding Thor's arm.

"No!" he shouted more now "He should learn to show some respect!" he said and turned to look at the guard.

"With all the respect my prince, I know who you are but I repeat I can't allow you to enter. The Allfather has asked that-" he started but Thor cut him off.

"I don't care! Clearly you have no idea who I am, for you're forbidding me to enter. _I_ am Thor, prince of Asgard and son of Odin and I shall-" Thor started but was soon cut off.

"What is happening here?!" Allafather's voice was heard and both Loki and Thor looked up to see Odin himself looking at them angry.

"Father I-" Loki started but Odin cut him off.

"Not you Loki. Thor?!" he said sternly, looking at Thor.

"Father I-I was just... I wanted to see what it was that you had brought and what had happened... I... I am sorry..." he said as both he and Loki looked down.

Odin sighed and after a while spoke "It is fine... I will explain... Loki you stay here..." he said and put a hand on Thor's shoulder who was smiling brightly.

While Loki just looked down and mumbled "Yes, father..." his voice just above a whisper.

And just as soon as Odin and Thor left the Allmother exited the room.

She looked at Loki almost surprised to find him there "Loki...?" she asked but imidiately realised what had happened, by his dissapointed face.

"Yes mother" he said looking up at her trying to conceal his sadness.

"I am going to bring something that I need and..." she hesitated for a moment, but soon spoke as she saw the sparkle of hope in Loki's eyes "How about you go in there and wait for me to return. I will explain everything as soon as I get back " she said smiling at her son who nodded.

"Yes mother I will" he smiled ans as soon as Frigga left with the guard he reached for the door's handle.

Hesitantly he opened it and walked in slowly.

Nothing seemed different apart from the blanket that Odin was holding earlier and that was now lying on a chair but nothing else seemed different...

He looked around the room for anything off but found nothing untill...

... his eyes landed on something...

... something lying under his parents' big bed...

... it was as if _it_ was getting lost in that huge bed...

... it...

Loki soon realised that it wasn't an 'it' but a 'she'...

A little girl curled up under the covers... he could sense it...

"I know that you are not asleep..." he said as he sat on a chair that was next to the bed.

"If you don't want to talk it's fine but if you do I am here to talk..." he trailed off as soon as he realised he didn't know her... no, _your_ name.

"(Y/n)..." your childlike voice was heard. Loki frowned.

The covers shifted as you turned in order to be face to face with the younger prince "My name is (y/n)..." you repeated.

Loki just stood there looking at you. His greenish-blue eyes looking at your (e/c) ones. (H/c) strands falling on your face while you looked at him with sad eyes...

The most innocent thing he had ever seen...

"Hello (y/n). My name is Loki" he finally found his voice.

"Nice to meet you Loki" you said.

"Nice to meet you too, (y/n)." he smiled.

"Do you live here Loki?" you asked frowning.

"Yes this is my home, and Frigga and Odin are my parents..." he started but trailed off as soon as he saw pain fill your eyes and regretted what he had said.

"Did-did I say anything to upset you?" he asked frowning.

"No, no you didn't I just... I just remembered my parents. I found them dead today and..." you trailed off fighting back a sob as you clung onto the covers more tightly.

"I'm sorry..." he said as he looked down, guilt washing over him.

"It's ok" you said sounding better.

_Silence._

Loki soon broke it.

"Hey (y/n) want to see something?" he asked smiling slightly at you, that were now sitting on the bed, still covered.

You nodded frowning.

He clapsed his hands together and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened his hands making a blue butterfly appear and fly towards you.

You looked at the small creature at it flied around you and finally landed on your nose making you cross eyes and then blink as the butterfly dissappeared leaving some icy glitter on your nose.

You brushed it off with a small pout, making Loki chuckle; you blushed.

"That was beautiful. How did you do it?" you asked.

"I like magic and therefore I learnt how" he said looking at you.

You nodded and looked down at your hands.

_'She has not smiled atall'_ Loki thought to himself...

... and it was true.

For what time he had been here with you he had not seen you smile not even in the least bit, despite all his efforts that he knew for sure would make any little girl smile even in the least bit.

"Do you like doing anything (y/n)?" he asked trying to find a way to make you smile.

And he was going to make you smile no matter what...

"Uhm I... I do..." you said making Loki interested "Since I was a little girl either my father or my mother would read me books, and I have grown interested in them..." you said looking down at your hands tears threatening to fall.

"Wait here..." he said and got up from his chair and went somewhere you couldn't see him.

When he returned he was holding something... a book.

You looked at the book that he handed you and then back at him, wide-eyed.

"Alice in Wonderland..." he said smiling.

"My father would read that to me..." you said still looking at the bok.

"I can read it to you whenever you want... This, and others... I have plenty..." he said.

"You will!?" you asked looking at him eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes..." he said laughing lightly.

"Thank you!" you said and without hesitating a moment you threw your arms around him, hugging him.

"Thank you so much Loki! You're the best friend I could ask for!" you said full of happiness, shocking him.

"Friend?" he asked and you pulled away to look at him.

"Yes we are friends, aren't we?" you frowned slightly.

It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts before he nodded "Yes we are..." he said and he saw something he didn't think he would.

You...

... smiling widely...

He had made it...

... he had managed to make you smile...

... not Thor but Loki...

... Loki had made you smile and it ment a lot to him...

... he had managed something that Thor hadn't...

... and it ment a lot to him because it wasn't just something...

... he had made _you_ smile...

And from that day he couldn't wait for every day to wake up and see you...

... to make you smile...

And it made him feel complete...

That he had achieved something important... he... Loki... and only _he_...

And just as another day dawned he made his way towards the room that had been offered to you to stay...

He wondered sometimes how come that Thor had not visited you, because he surely knew everything, and how he had not mentioned anything since the day you had come but...

... but he didn't bother to ask either...

... and so that he was honest with himself Loki liked it that way...

... him being the only one that could make you smile, offer you a 'shelter', be your friend, the only one that you trusted, the only one that... (he hoped) you loved... well at least the way he did...

It made him smile at the mere thought... he was young and he had never thought that he would be feeling this way... and maybe it wasn't love but he was sure that what he felt was strong... despite his age...

So he made his way towards your room holding another book that would be giving you...

And he walked till he reached your door. He grabbed the handle and went to move in but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard...

... he heard you laugh?

You laughing? But he had never seen anyone make you laugh. He himself was able to just make you smile but only smile and never laugh...

Intrigued to know, even more, who had achieved such a task, he opened the door believing he would see Frigga or Odin with you or even Sif, since you two had become good friends over the days.

But what he came face to face with, was... well, heartbreaking to say the least.

You...

... hugging...

... Thor...

He stopped there, dead in his tracks, looking at the scene before him...

... it was heartbreaking indeed...

... the smile that was on your face could not be compared to nothing else...

... heartbreaking...

... you hugging Thor and...

... the book he had given you was thrown at a side of the bed...

He wanted right that moment to run towards you and Thor and pull you apart... he wanted to take you and grab you away from Thor and not let him anywhere near you...

... he had never felt that way before...

But there was no need for that, as at that moment you and Thor pulled away, huge smiles plastered on your faces.

"It looks amazing on you..." he said making you giggle.

And at that point Loki have had enough...

Clearing his throat he gained your attention. You looked at him and imidiately run towards his direction smiling brightly "Loki!" you said hugging him.

"Look what Thor brought me!" you said smiling widely, as you pointed at a necklace with a pair of wings.

"It's beautiful" he said in a forced tone and you giggled turning to look at Thor...

Thor...

He had made it...

He had surpassed Loki at that too...

He had won not only your smile but laugh and giggle...

And now he watched as the so-called to be king of Asgard was with you, making you laugh and winning your heart little by little...

... but _no_...

Loki was not going to allow it... he had lived in his brother's shadow for too long... he had seen Thor take everything he wanted... have everything he wanted... but not you...

Loki had let Thor take whatever he wanted but he was not going to let Thor have you too... and he was even going to fight for that, if necessary...


End file.
